Rito Revolto Destroys the Thunderzords
The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord Warrior Mode face Rito in the mountainous outskirts of Angel Grove, with a few buildings scattered about (likely 'abandoned'). Rito says they're finished as soon as his pals get here, White Ranger laughs as he always does and says it looks like Zedd left him hanging. This leaves the skeletal solider no choice but to take them down himself, attacking the Tigerzord with his boney sword. A few slashes cause sparks, but when fighting the Thunder Megazord, he ends up knocked to the ground. He gets up and calls two against one no fair, taking on both Megazords at once with pretty good fighting skills. He does a bit of damage to each of the Rangers' mecha, throwing both Thunderzords for a loop. Meanwhile, Rita watches the fight from the moon, and gets shoved aside from her Repulsascope by Goldar, who watches Rito get into position. He tells Lord Zedd that it is time for the sneak attack, Zedd thinks this quite right and joins with his Queen wife to lock Scepters again. The lightning summoned forth strikes to the Earth, making the four hidden recycled monsters grow! Rito's glad to see they finally joined him, and the ganging-up ambush plan finally commences. The Rangers realize this was a trap too late, as Fighting Flea assaults the White Tigerzord. only to get knocked away. The Thunder Megazord kicks Octophantom to the ground, causing a sparky explosion to erupt from him, turning just in time to get zapped by the stinging pinchers of the Stag Beetle! This causes the Megazord to topple over, allowing the Beetle to kick the power right out of the helpless Ranger mecha. Rito Revolto stands tall in the streets, cackling that he loves it when a plan comes together. He targets the Tigerzord, raising his bone-sword to the sky and saying they're gonna love this, charging it up with red lightning before blasting the snot right out of Tommy's Warrior Mode Zord with the energy. Red Ranger calls Alpha from the battered Thunder Megazord cockpit, explaining they're outnumbered and need more power. In the Command Center, Alpha frantically informs them he's doing everything he can, pressing every button in reach, as Zordon cautions him. It seems the power accelerator is almost at its peak level, Alpha notes the Zords' power bank is draining like a spaghetti strainer and he has to try to siphon some juice back into it. Over at the battle site, the Megazords stand back up, ready for more action, the Thunder Saber whips up a laser whirlwind twister at Rito. It strikes him and causes him to drop his skelesword, White Rangers gets cocky and tells him he made a big mistake messing with them. Rito has his sword back, saying he's only just begun, and when the Tigerzord blasts some chest-bolts at him, Rito fires off his own red laserbeams from his hand! This causes the White Ranger's blast attacked to be ricocheted right back into the tiger-mouth it came from, trashing the Megazord internally. Red Ranger tells him teammates to brace themselves as they're going in, just as the Thunder Megazord gets flamed back by Rito's bonesword's blowtorch mode. Rito laughs maniacally (with Fighting Flea & Lizzinator seen behind him, jumping around and cheering), as both the White Tigerzord & Thunder Megazord struggle to maintain balance and power, as fires rage behind them in the wreckage of buildings. Alpha Ay-yi-yi's that the controls are going crazy and he's afraid to push the power accelerator any harder. Zordon tells the Rangers the power accelerator is becoming increasingly unstable, and a sudden flux of power could ultimately strip them of the Ranger Powers! White Ranger, thinking himself invincible and not realizing they aren't fighting to save the city but doing exactly what Zedd & Rita want, exclaims that that's a chance they'll just have to take. Alpha presses a few buttons, causing the Command Center consoles to spark and explode in his robotic face. He cries that it's out of control, Zordon urges him to try and find a way to stabilize the accelerator. Alpha tells him he's trying but nothing's working, the Zords are going to blow up! The consoles explode continuously, erupting sparks and smoke all around the droid, the alarms beep and he wonders what they're going to do now. In the Moon Palace, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Squatt & Baboo conga dance happily with Rita screaming that they're winning and the Power Rangers are about to go down in the Agony of Defeat! Zedd shouts triumphantly that finally the destruction of the Rangers has come, as he dances around along with his wife and monster lackeys. Back down on Earth, Rito places his sword over his shoulder and sits back for a few, letting the other monsters finish off the Thunderzords. The Lizzinator (who oddly doesn't talk like Arnold as he did in his first appearance) breathes some fire, and the Fighting Flea blasts off some laser beams at both the Thunder Megazord & White Tigerzord. The Zords fall around, exploding left and right, but Rito is too antsy and whines about having to do everything around there as he charges up his sword again. He fires it off at both Megazords, followed by some eyebeam blasts, and lastly his hand-laser maneuver. The constant onslaught of destruction overwhelms the damaged and failing Zords, leaving our heroes no choice but to bail out on Rocky's plea! The Power Rangers leap for their lives, falling out of the Megazords as quickly as they can, and by the time they hit the ground, they've demorphed unwillingly. Rito Revolto stands on the horizon with his army of four resurrected monsters, laughing evilly and shouting to Rita on what she thinks of her baby brother now! The Ranger teens stand up and dust themselves off, Kimberly asks what happened and Billy says they've demorphed. Adam asks what that means, just as the White Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord begin to explode not too far in the distance, causing a blinding flash! Our heroes watch powerless in horror as smoke rolls forth from the dying remains of the Thunderzords, first the Sabers are tossed, followed by Tigerzord's head falling off. The Thunder Megazord's right arm drops to the ground, just before the body of the Tigerzord tilts back and crashes down like (ahem) thunder. Kimberly is pulled back by her friends when she tries rushing off to stop the destruction, screaming out "No!" as she watches the Megazords crumble in flames, pieces by piece. The Rangers cover their faces as fire rains down on them, the heap of debris igniting one final time before their eyes, what remains of all six of their Thunderzords (and basically the Dinozords!) is lost forever in a matter of moments. The Megazord funeral pyre continues burning bright, with the last glimmer of hope flickering out to each of the former Power Rangers. Category:Fan Fiction